First Kiss
by DeducingWinchestersInTheTARDIS
Summary: Quick one-shot about Dean and Castiel. Dean realizes his true feelings for Cas after Cas kisses him. Rated M for language, just to be safe. (Sorry, I suck at summaries.)


**A/N: My first real Destiel fic! :) There's no actual sex scene in this (sorry to disappoint) but it comes close. Please read and review, thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I (sadly) do not own Supernatural, or any of it's characters. This was made purely for my entertainment.**

* * *

Dean and Castiel were alone in the motel room. Sam was out getting dinner. It was quiet. Dean glanced at Cas, who was sitting on one of the beds, leaning against the headboard and staring pensively off into the distance.

Dean sighed and got up from his chair. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and headed towards the bed Cas was sitting on. He sat down next to the angel. "What's on your mind?"

Cas glanced at him quickly. "Nothing."

"Okay, sure," Dean replied sarcastically. He took a drink. "There's never nothing on your mind, Cas."

Cas looked at him for another minute, then abruptly switched topics. "You're hurt."

"What?"

"On your face. There are cuts."

"Oh, that's nothing. I got them on the hunt. They're fine; they'll heal in no time."

"I can heal them for you," Cas said. Without waiting for a response from Dean, he raised a hand and rested his fingers on Dean's cheek, over the cuts. Cas's fingers were soft and cool, and Dean could feel his flesh being mended under them. When the healing was complete, Cas let his fingers stay there for longer than necessary. Dean's green eyes stared into Cas's deep blue ones, and he almost forgot how to breathe.

As Cas slowly took his hand away, dragging his fingers lightly over Dean's cheek, Dean grabbed his hand. They were still staring at each other.

Dean finally blinked and looked down, letting go of Cas's hand. "Sorry," he muttered. His heart was racing and his cheeks were flushed.

"Don't be," Cas told him. He cupped Dean's chin in his hand and lifted it up so he could look at Dean again. Without hesitation, Cas leaned forward and pressed his lips to Dean's.

Dean was frozen in shock as Cas kissed him. After a moment, the angel pulled away, eyes wide. "I should not have done that. I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Dean said, copying Cas's words. He had somewhat regained his breath. "It's okay."

"No, Dean, I should have kept my emotions in check. It was not my place to –"

"Shut up," Dean remarked, setting his beer down on the bedside table. He looked back at Cas, who wore a confused expression. Dean took a moment to steady himself, then he smiled. He leaned forward and kissed the angel fiercely. Screw what the world thought.

"I believe I am in love with you, Dean," Cas stated after Dean pulled away to take a breath.

Dean chuckled. "I second that." He tangled his fingers in Cas's soft, dark hair while the angel ran his hands over Dean's back. Dean slid his tongue over Cas's bottom lip before gently biting down. This earned him a moan from Cas.

Dean slid Cas's trench coat and suit jacket off the angel's shoulders and untied his tie. He then pushed Cas gently back so he was lying flat on the bed, and straddled his waist. Cas slid his hands under Dean's shirt, and Dean was surprised at how fucking good that felt. He responded by biting and licking the skin on Cas's neck.

"Dean!" Cas gasped in pleasure.

"Like that? I can show you more." Dean slowly began to unbutton Cas's white shirt. He kissed the hollow of the angel's throat.

"Dean, wait. Take off your shirt. I want to look at you."

"Someone's eager," Dean laughed, before pulling of his shirt and throwing it on the floor to join Cas's clothes. He let Cas's fingers roam lightly across his chest.

"You're beautiful," Cas remarked softly, "And I don't use that term lightly."

"So are you, angel boy," Dean shrugged, and rested his forehead against Cas's. He brushed his lips over the angel's softly, not quite capturing them.

"Dean," Cas murmured, "You were my first kiss."

"I – I was?" Cas nodded, and a small smile spread across Dean's features. "I'm glad." Dean was just about to continue taking off Cas's shirt, when all of a sudden, the motel door opened.

"Shit," Dean swore loudly as Sam walked in, carrying their dinner. When he saw the two of them on the bed, his eyebrows shot up his forehead.

"Am… I interrupting something?" Sam questioned, looking at them with something akin to a mixture of shock and embarrassment.

"What does it look like, Sammy?"

Cas chuckled. "It's alright, Dean; you should eat anyway."

"Fine," Dean sighed. Before getting up, he pressed a kiss to Cas's cheek and said softly so only the angel could hear, "We'll continue this later." He got off the bed and pulled on his shirt. "C'mon, Sam, don't just stand there. Did you get me some pie?"


End file.
